


Double The Trouble

by Rocketman23



Series: Cuphead Prompts [5]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, but lots of comfort, elder kettle is a good guardian, its very very mild hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: Cuphead and Mugman are on the hunt for snacks and nothing will stop them, except, maybe a fridge?





	Double The Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked Phoena12 (that's me!)- Cuphead: "are you sure this is safe?" "totally. well, maybe"

“Are you sure this is safe” a worried query 

“Totally. Well, maybe” the older boys confidence quickly drops to that of a sheepish smile and a shrug of his shoulders. Well that was comforting. 

“Cuppy I really don’t think we should” the younger boy brings his gloved knuckles to his mouth, chewing slightly at the fabric.

“Oh come on Mugs, he won’t even notice!” Cuphead charges forth into the living room, weaving around the furniture and scattered toys, coming to a tiptoe as he passes a sleeping Elder Kettle, the old kettles body rattling with each snore. Meanwhile a more lax Mugman follows slowly behind, wringing his hands together as he passes his guardian, he sure hopes Elder Kettle doesn’t wake up. They were going to get into trouble for sure.

Upon hearing a series of clatters and crashes, the young Mug quickly hops into the kitchen, checking back to make sure Elder Kettle hadn’t been awakened by the noise. To his relief he had not but upon walking through into the usually orderly kitchen Mugman is met with a disastrous sight. Two chairs had been pushed to the side, one teetering on the edge of the pantry door whilst the other sat silently by the countertop. The fruit that usually stood in a bowl atop the countertop had been knocked over, a few stray oranges rolling across the floor and a couple of bananas losing their life as the edge of the bowl had cut into them. Mugman gives the bananas a silent prayer and kicks an orange out of the way. Oranges sucked. 

“Cuppy? Where did you go??” Mugman asks hesitantly, knowing his brother to be up to no good. He doesn’t receive a reply and hurries up the wooden chair, his leg slipping as he tries to haul himself up onto the countertop. He manages to get up and peering down at the floor, decides the room looks even more messy than down below. The little Mug sighs, time to find his brother. 

“Cuppy!” he calls again in more a whisper than his normal voice, he really doesn’t wanna wake Elder Kettle and wonders if he can clean this mess up before the old man awakes. He looks around but still doesn’t find his brother but does notice the kitchen window widely open, a soft spring breeze blowing through. It makes Mugman shiver, both in the sense that the air was still a little cold and for the fact that his older brother had more than likely escaped through the window, they didn’t even come in here to escape from the window! 

“Cuphead you better not have gone through that window!” Mugman warns in a low voice, pondering why, despite him being the younger sibling, he always has to be the mature one. He’s about to call for Cuphead again, leaning on the ledge of the window, when a slight push to his shoulder and a “BOO” has him squealing and almost falling through the window.

“Oh shoot, I got ya” Cuphead quickly grabs Mugman wrist and pulls him back into the safety of the kitchen. 

“Cuphead!!” 

“Whaaaat? I caught ya didn’t I?” 

“You scared me half to death!” Mugman waves his arms at his brother to make the situation seem bigger than what it actually was.

“Ha-ha yeah you should’a seen yer face, priceless” Cuphead chuckles at the memory, he loved scaring his brother sometimes. 

“I almost fell!” Mugman continues to fume.

“But ya didn’t” Cuphead begins nonchalantly “you know I’ve always got yer back” this seems to null whatever argument Mugman had brewing for he placidly follows his brother towards the fridge. 

“So what’s the plan?” Mugman asks, folding his arms. 

“Ummm” Cuphead puts his finger to his lip, thinking.

“You don’t have a plan!?” Mugman asks incredulously 

“Hey! Geniuses never think ahead or _plan_ ” Cuphead makes little air quotations, clearly thinking he’s made a valid point.

He hasn’t. “Idiot” Mugman mumbles deciding to take over. The sooner they got this done, the sooner he could clean and Elder Kettle would be none the wiser. Or so he hoped. 

“we could use those cookbooks to make a staircase and once we’re close enough, jump onto the spice rack and then it’s just a short trip to the jar-“Mugman is broken from outlying his plan as he hears a door click open, for a second he panics and thinks the two of them are busted before a “well ahead of you Mugs” is shouted from above. _Oh of course_ , Mugman thinks, climbing the inside of the fridge is _waaaay_ easier. 

“Come on slowpoke!” Cuphead calls “they’ll be gone by the time you get up here!” knowing Cuphead they would be.

Grumbling, Mugman makes his way steadily up the fridge, it’s not a far climb but his soft cotton socks slip on the edges occasionally and so his ascent is a rather slow one. He’s about hallway up when he sees that Cuphead has made it to the top and is making his way to the jar, he was never going to try that sweet chocolatey goodness again. Until a small and sinister thought creeps into his mind, _well_ , Mugman thinks, _two can play at being scary_. He grins and shimmies himself to the side of the fridge, checking the distance between the fridge and the spice rack Mugman decides that it’s a doable jump. As he jumps, he knocks an egg from the top shelf and it falls to the tiled kitchen floor with a splat.

“Mugman?” Cuphead asks, wondering where the sound had come from, he noticed his brother still hadn’t climbed to the top of the fridge and wondering where he was, peeked his head over the edge. His eyes widen and his jaw goes momentarily slack before letting out a loud cry “MUGMAN!!” 

Upon hearing his brothers distressful outcry the young Mug jumps out from his hiding spot in the spice rack, climbs up the fridge and races over to his brother, who he finds is stood, hands clutched tightly at a half-eaten cookie, as fat tears drip from his chin. 

“Cuphead, what’s wrong??” Mugman trots to Cuphead’s side or tries to as the sight of his once thought dead brother makes Cuphead sharply turn his body, his foot slipping over the top of the fridge and his body following suit. 

“CUPHEAD!!” Mugman shouts as he dives off the fridge to catch his brother, the two clutching at one another as they make a fast descent to the egg splattered ground, soon to end up as just jagged shards on the floor.

Or so they thought as both boys are caught in the warm and welcoming arms of Elder Kettle, the old Guardian almost slipping on the splattered egg below him. “I got you, I got you” he shushes the boys as they begin to bawl, still clutching the other and holding tight on to Elder Kettle too.

“I-im sorry M-Mugs I t-thought you fell from t-the fridge and I saw you all s-splattered and br-broken on the floor” Cuphead cries his apology, burying his face into his brothers shirt. 

“I th-thought I l-lost you too cu-cuppy!!” Mugman wails into his brother’s shoulder.

Elder Kettle stands there’s, swaying his arms to and fro gently to calm the boys down and soon their heavy wails become muttered apologies and slowly they drift to sleep in the warmth of Kettles embrace.

The old guardian sighs, surveying the mess done to his kitchen, these two boys, such trouble makers they were. He huffs lightly, lays his boys down on the couch to sleep (a soft woollen blanket draped over them) and begins to clean his kitchen. Elder Kettle thinks to hide the cookie jar in a better place next time.

~0~

“I can’t believe you thought I was a cracked egg” Mugman giggles

“Shut up!” Cuphead bites back “you really scared me” 

“That was the poi- AAA HEY!” Mugman doesn’t get a chance to finish his point as Cuphead jumps on him.

The two play and tussle with each other, the cookie jar and near death experience forgotten about for a time, Elder Kettle giving a soft content sigh as he keeps an eye on his boys.

For now, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> heya!  
> did you like the fic??  
> if so please a kudos and comment what you enjoyed!


End file.
